Chuck vs The Girl
by CHOB
Summary: A girl streaked past the Buymore, wind blowing her golden brown hair behind her.... P.S First Fanfic and the chapter is kinda short but they will get longer I promise! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs. the Girl**

A girl streaked past the Buymore, wind blowing her golden brown hair behind her.

Behind the girl ran three large men, each wielding an automatic handgun, shouting out "Stop!" and "Come back here!" The girl ran into the Froyo; shut the door behind her with a large bang, and ran behind the counter. Sarah, who had watched this extremely puzzling chase with confusion, barely had time to register the voice of the girl who screamed, "Get Down!"

A rain of bullets hit the windows of the Froyo, shattering each one into a million little pieces. Sarah silently thanked God that the store was closed and it was dark out. Three men shooting at a frozen yogurt shop would be a little hard to explain to the cops. Sarah took a look at the girl. She looked to be about 15, with hair down past her shoulders. She had strikingly blue eyes, with a hint of silver around the pupil. She had a cut on her cheek that reached from her cheek to her chin; the blood already had hardened into a scab. The girl had a mature look about her; as if she was older then she actually was.

As Sarah began to process what was happening, the girl pulled out a gun, shot up from behind the counter, and took aim at the three men. Right as Sarah was about to grab the girl and pull her down behind the counter again, the teenager shot three bullets, each hitting their mark with surprisingly perfect accuracy. The three men who had seconds before been shooting at the Froyo, now all laid in a heap in front of it, a pool of blood beginning to spread around them. The strange girl observed her work, and made sure that they were in fact dead.

She then turned to Sarah and said, "My name is Madison Preston. You must be Sarah Walker. I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chuck vs. the Girl2**

"You mean to tell me that this girl took down three Fulcrum agents on her own!?!?" Chuck yelled to Sarah as they made their way to the Castle.

As they walked down the stairs, Chuck saw the girl. She was currently being held in one of the locked rooms until the General had certified that it was safe to let her out. Chuck took a look at her while he past her cell.

She was very pretty, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. If he didn't know better, she looked like a younger version of Sarah. The girl, sensing she was being watched, lifted her gaze and stared straight at Chuck, inspecting him. Embarrassed at being caught looking and feeling a little self conscious, he lowered his gaze and continued to walk down the stairs. Sarah had not yet replied, but continued to the middle of the room where the TV was located. As they reached the TV monitor, it turned on. General Beckman's face appeared, wearing a frown, which was not much of a surprise. "General, what can you tell us about the girl?" A voice asked that belonged to Casey who was stepping out of the gunroom. "Not much I'm afraid. The NSA has nothing on her, and nothing on her parents either. If you want any information about her situation, I suggest you question her. Report back if you learn anything. Beckman out." And with that, the TV turned off and was once again black.

Team Bartowski turned around and stared at the unknown girl. The girl, instead of cowering around the gaze of two secret agents and one Nerd herder, held her ground and stared right back at them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah knew that she already liked the girl.

Strong, brave, smart. The girl reminded Sarah of herself when she was that age, and the fact that she looked similar to her reinforced that thought. Casey walked over to the cell and opened the doors. The girl walked out hesitantly and tensed, as if waiting for someone to pounce on her. "Alright Madison, we're going to ask you some questions. Cooperation is a requirement, not an option. I will use force if necessary." Casey said. Chuck looked uncomfortable with the thought of having to use force on a kid who wasn't even old enough to drive yet, but the girl continued to stand her ground wearing a determined expression. "Of course I'm going to cooperate. What makes you think I wouldn't? I asked Agent Walker for help already, remember?" The girl shot back.

Oh yeah, Sarah liked her. Sarah smiled a little at the boldness of the teen and Chuck looked like he was going to laugh. Casey, looking a little taken back, cleared his throat, shot a death glare at Chuck, and said, "Okay then, first question. Who are you and why are you here?"

"Well, like I've told you, my name is Madison Ruppenthal and I've come to you for help. My parents have been captured by Fulcrum and I need your help to rescue them."

"How did know my name?" Sarah asked the girl. Madison fixed her blue eyes on Sarah and replied, "My parents both work for the CIA. You might know my mom as Bethany Preston. She was once the top spy at the CIA about 20 years ago."

"Wait, your mom is THE Bethany Preston?!? She was one of my trainers in the academy! I didn't know she had a child, or was even married for that matter!?!?" Sarah exclaimed, becoming more and more confused with everything this strange teenager was saying. Madison continued with her story. "Well, technically, she's not married. You see she meet my dad, Jack Robert, on a mission. He was her mark. She was assigned to protect him because at that time, he was one of the top analysts of the CIA, but they fell in love. They knew they couldn't be together because that's frowned down upon in the agency, but they worked it out. Two years after they met, I came along." As Madison finished her story, Sarah and Chuck grew more and more uncomfortable. Chuck glanced over at Sarah, who ignored his I-told-you-so glare. That story hit a little too close to home for her liking.

"Well that's a great story, but you didn't answer our question. How did you know Agent Walker's name?" Casey said, whose turn it was to smile at the uncomfortable situation. "I was getting to that part," Madison said patiently. "As I said, my dad was one of the top analysts for the CIA. He was also one of the members of the team that assembled the Intersect." With that, Chuck's interest in the girl increased dramatically. "His code name was Pegasus." Chuck's eyes rolled in his head as he had his flash. "She's right. Jack Robert was one of the head designers of the Intersect, only second to my dad." "My mom told me that she never had a better student then Agent Walker and she told me that if either my dad or herself were in trouble, that I should find Agent Walker. Fulcrum took my dad three days ago because of his work with the original Intersect. My mom went after him. I haven't seen either of them since." And with that, Madison began to cry. Chuck's heart went out to the kid; he knew what it was like to not have your parents. As quickly as it began, the tears stopped and Madison resumed her almost robotic facial expression. "Those guys you saw chasing me were Fulcrum agents assigned to capture me. I guess they wanted to use me as a way to get my dad to cooperate. So please, you have to help me. I don't know what to do." Once again, tears began to pour out of the young girl's eyes. The events of the day seemed to be taking a toll on her. "Will you help me?" She asked again pleadingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck vs. the Girl

Madison waited for the decision of the team, who were now whispering quietly amongst themselves. Her tears were beginning to roll down her face and into her cut, causing it to sting. She mentally kicked herself for crying like that in front of them. Her mom had always taught her that in a serious situation, emotions should just be ignored. She quickly dapped her cheek and took a deep calming breath to relax.

She wasn't quite sure what to make of the team. So far, they seemed pretty cool. She liked Agent Walker, who seemed like a real tough agent, something she wanted to be when she was older. The older man, Casey, seemed like a robot. The younger man… what was his name… Chris? Charles? No, Chuck. She had a feeling that he was the Intersect.

Her father had taught her what the Intersect was and what it did, though he had never known who was the actually Intersect. Her father had told her however, that if someone were to download the Intersect, that they would most likely be able to see the pictures of the Intersect in their head. She guessed that when Chuck's eyes rolled back into his head, that's what was happening. Besides, how else would he have known that her story was true unless he was the Intersect? And why else would the CIA and NSA send two top agents to look after him?

She watched as the team made their way back into the room where she was held. They were giving her strange looks, as if they weren't quite sure they could trust her yet. She eyed them warily. She knew she had taken a risk when she asked them for help, but hopefully they would help her on her mission.

Casey broke the silence by saying, "Madison, seeing as your mom and dad are both part of the CIA, one being a fellow agent, and your dad having worked on the Intersect, I guess we have to help you."

Madison, who had been holding her breath this entire time, now let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me. I promise, I will make this mission as simple as possible." Madison said, the words tumbling out of her mouth.

Sarah asked, "Do you have any idea where your parents are being held?"

Madison pulled out a crinkled paper from the front of her jeans. She unfolded it and laid it on the table in front of the team. She pointed to an obscure location in the middle of the worn out map. "My guess would be here. This area contains many various Fulcrum holding facilities. It's in an area that it not very populated, which makes it an ideal spot for prisons. Not many witnesses. I suggest we start here." She then folded the map back and put it in her pants pocket again.

Chuck, who had been watching the girl with fascination, now said, "How do you know so much about Fulcrum? You're just a kid."

Madison looked up at he curly haired man and smiled. "Don't ever underestimate someone based on their age. My parents taught me how to be an agent. My mom taught me how to fight, while my dad was more of an analyst then a spy. He taught me all I know about Fulcrum, the CIA, and the NSA. Let's just hope it's enough to rescue him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah was currently boarded on a small aircraft flying over some part of the US. Sitting on her right side was Madison who was listening to her iPod, on her left sat Chuck, who was reading one of the cheesy airline magazines. She still was pondering over the events that had just played out. She couldn't grasp the fact that her former teacher had fallen in love. To Sarah, that seemed impossible. She remembered a conversation that she had had with Bethany shortly before she graduated from the academy...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Excellent form Sarah. You put the rest of the class to shame." As she said that, Bethany Preston, a woman who was in her thirties, gave a somewhat amused and a somewhat exasperated glare at the class who groaned.

They had just completed a knife throwing exercise, and of course, Sarah had outdone everyone. Choruses of "We can't beat her!" and "That's not fair!" filled the room. Sarah swelled with pride. Director Preston was her favorite teacher and receiving a compliment from her was a great honor. "Alright that's enough. I want all of you to hit the showers. We'll try this again tomorrow." Bethany announced. More groans filled the air.

As Sarah began to head toward the bathrooms, Bethany called after her. "Sarah I want you to stay behind for just a few minutes." Surprised, Sarah turned around and headed back to her teacher. Bethany Preston was obviously a beautiful woman, with reddish blonde hair and a combination of green and blue eyes. She was a very intimidating woman, as she should be, being the best spy in the academy. She'd been with the CIA for a little over 15 years and not yet had another agent even come close to breaking her record of perfect missions. She'd done everything from foiling a bombing attempt at the capital, to assassinating a head Russian mobster. She was Sarah's idol and Sarah hoped to be just like her when she was finally a full agent.

Sarah walked over to Bethany, who had her hands on her hips. "Yes ma'am?' Sarah asked excitedly, wondering what Director Preston wanted from her. Maybe she was going to ask her to join her on a top-secret mission. Or maybe she was excusing her from classes because she was so advanced. Or maybe…

"Sarah, I think you should take a break from your training." Out of all the possible scenarios Sarah had come up with, Bethany asking her to take a break from the CIA was not one of them.

"What?" Sarah asked astounded.

"I said, I think you should take some time off from classes." Bethany repeated slowly.

"What are you talking about? Why!?!? I'm the best in your class! Why in hell would I want to stop now!?!?" Sarah yelled, growing angrier by the second.

"Lower your voice. I'm not asking you to quit; I'm just asking you to take a break. Maybe take a couple months off from the academy to decide if this is really what you want to do with your life." Bannon explained calmly. Sarah, although not as mad as before, was still pretty pissed. Her favorite director, her idol, was asking her to think about this? Was she insane? Sarah knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to become a spy, the best of the best! She wanted to become like Bethany. Admired and respected by peers, completing dangerous missions in exotic places, and everything else that came with it.

"Why would I want to do that? I know what I want in my life. Why are you telling me this anyways, I thought you would want me to continue with the CIA?!?" Bethany took a deep breath and sighed, suddenly looking many years older.

"Do you know why I joined the CIA?" Bethany asked Sarah, who shook her head. "I joined because I was lost in my life. My mother and father both died when I was 12. I lived with my aunt and uncle but I ran away when I turned 16. Finding nothing else to do with my life, I joined the CIA. I didn't think that there was anything left living for. But now, I realize, that maybe joining the CIA was a mistake. Not that I haven't enjoyed the CIA," Bethany said, guessing what Sarah was about to argue, "But I know now that there are some things in life that are worth living for, and I regret not knowing that back when I was younger." Bethany's eyes suddenly turned glossy, and she looked like she was far away. She quickly shook her head and continued with her story. "So, I'm going to try to redeem myself by asking you to think over what I said. I know that you could be brilliant agent Sarah, probably better then myself, but please think through this before you fully commit to this life." Sarah had listened to Bethany's story with fascination. But it didn't matter because Sarah already knew what she was going to do.

"I understand what you're saying ma'am, but I know what I'm doing. There's nothing left for me in the real world. Becoming a spy is the only option left for me. I respect what you said but I have made my decision." With that, Sarah walked to the bathrooms quickly, not wanting to see if Bethany would stop her from leaving.

Bethany didn't try, she merely watched as Sarah left the room briskly. Once she was certain that she was gone, Bethany walked over to her desk, unlocked one of the drawers, and opened it to reveal a picture. Surrounded by a wooden frame, the picture was one of a man who had blonde hair holding a baby who looked to be about 6 months old. Bethany touched the picture delicately, her fingers lingering over the man. In a whisper she said, "I hope when the time comes, you'll make the right choice."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sarah had never understood what Bethany had said. That "some things are more important then work." To Sarah, her life contained nothing but sadness, hurt, pain, and betrayal. Looking over at Chuck again who had fallen asleep and was currently snoring, she smiled a little. Sarah thought that she was finally beginning to understand what Bethany was talking about.

The plane landed in a small airport in sunny Colorado. The Fulcrum base was supposedly located in the small town of Antonito, population 873, not including the four of them. The team, plus one, booked a couple of nights in a small hotel called the "Scarlet Ibis". Although small in size, the inside of the hotel was beautiful. A magnificent marble fountain occupied the center of the lobby. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling, glinting in the light of the candles that were situated in it.

As Casey went to go book some rooms, Chuck began to ask Madison a series of questions, most involving her life as the youngest spy ever. Sarah watched the young girl answer each question and couldn't help thinking that it was ironic that the woman whom had regretted being in the CIA, had a 15-year-old daughter training to be a secret agent.

"So Madison, what was your best class?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Well, I was pretty good at hand to hand combat. But my mother said that I was best at weaponry. I can name almost any gun you showed me." Madison replied, obviously taking pride in that fact.

Chuck just nodded his head in amazement. Sarah could finally take no more. "So your Mom just accepted that you wanted to be a spy? She wasn't upset or disappointed that you wanted to join the CIA?" Sarah asked, a little annoyed. Madison looked at her with what Sarah thought was humor. "Join the CIA? Are you kidding me? My mom would never allow me to join the CIA. After what happened with her and my dad, she didn't want me to go through the same thing she did. She just wants me to be well prepared for whatever gets thrown my way." And with that, Madison got up from her chair and walked over to Casey who was getting the room keys.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey said that they only had two rooms available, so everyone was going to have to share. Sarah and Madison took the larger bedroom, while Casey and Chuck shared the smaller one. After much complaining from both Casey and Chuck, everyone eventually became situated with their roommate. Madison didn't say much when they got to the room. She just asked Sarah if she was going to take shower and again when they were about to fall asleep.

"Sarah?" Madison asked in a quiet voice, sounding small.

"Yes?" Sarah mumbled half asleep.

"Do you think my parents are still alive?" The girl asked. Sarah opened her eyes. She was faced away from the girl but she sat up so that she could look at Madison. Madison stared up at Sarah with red eyes; she had obviously been crying. Sarah felt a pang of sadness for the girl. "Of course. And I'm sure we'll find them." Sarah told her confidently, hoping her doubt did not show in her voice.

"Thanks. Goodnight." Madison fell fast asleep, tired from the long day. It took a little while longer for Sarah to fall asleep. But when sleep did finally consume her, her last thought were what would tomorrow bring…


End file.
